Mean With Envy (LAoPtS)
Plot Finally in Pacifidlog Town, May enthusiastically prepares for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. Though she already has four Ribbons, she needs one more to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. Because the Pacifidlog Contest is chronologically the last Pokémon Contest to be held before the Grand Festival, May must win this Contest Ribbon to be eligible to enter the competition. With that as motivation, May and her Pokémon start working on their performance moves. Just then, Skitty chases after an Aipom, May runs into fellow Coordinator Joshua. Meanwhile, Ash is motivated by all of May's hard work to start training for the Hoenn League Championship, itself not far off. He calls out Snorunt to work on Ice Beam, which proves difficult for the playful Pokémon at first. Snorunt has soon mastered the force behind the move, but has no control over it. Nearby, Team Rocket wastes no time in making an attempt on Pikachu, though their impromptu spring from nearby bushes is cut short as a rogue Ice Bean freezes them solid. Snorunt uses Ice Beam several more times, causing chaos for the nearby Trainers. Elsewhere, May and Joshua have become acquainted. Joshua, a Pacifidlog Town resident, has entered the Pokémon Contest and is a local favorite. However, as May and Joshua chat, Erica, Joshua's girlfriend and also Coordinator, wrongly concludes that May is after Joshua romantically. As Erica watches and fumes from a distance, May reveals that she hasn't selected a Pokémon for the Contest yet. As Joshua comments that she should consider her Skitty because of its cuteness, Erica emerges from hiding. As Erica puts forth several accusations against May, she explains her master plan to go to the Contest finals together with Joshua and reveals her Pokémon, Jynx. Eventually, Ash, Brock, and Max find May, and the trio of Coordinators go to register at the Contest Hall together. On the way, Team Rocket has regrouped and launches a balloon-born assault on the party -- however, May's Combusken quickly dismisses the balloon with a Sky Uppercut and Joshua's Houndoom rebukes Team Rocket's ragtag offensive. The addition of Skitty's Assist and Jynx's Hyper Beam send Team Rocket blasting off. May and Erica begin arguing over the battle, but Joshua points out that if they keep fighting, they will miss the registration deadline. May and Erica agree to resolve their argument on stage. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has landed and Jessie and Meowth enter the Contest in the persona of "The Jester". Ash resolves to keep training with Snorunt outside of the Contest Hall, leaving Brock and Max to root for May. The Pacifidlog Contest begins as Vivian Meridian introduces the Contest Judges: Raoul Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. She announces the start of the Appeals Round as Jessie, disguised as "The Jester" and Meowth take the stage. The performance consists of Meowth using Fury Swipes to carve out ice sculptures of Giovanni and Persian, the latter which he then reshapes into a Meowth. On his turn, Joshua commands his Houndoom to combine Shadow Ball and Swift for sensational effect. Erica's Jynx combines Blizzard and Psychic while May combines an Assist-spawned Razor Leaf, a Blizzard, and Double Slap to shower the hall in sparkling crystal. All four Coordinators advance to the Battle Round. May is assigned to fight Joshua, and Erica will square off against Jessie. Major events * Ash and his friends arrive in Pacifidlog Town. * May enters the Pacifidlog Contest and advances to the Contest Battles. * Ash starts training Snorunt to use Ice Beam properly. * May learns that the Hoenn Grand Festival will start in a month.